hyaenidae_clanfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba
Simba is the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, Nala's mate and Kiara and Kion's father. Simba means "lion" in Swahili. During the 1993 production of the first Lion King film, his name was originally "Kimba" and he was going to beleucistic, however, this was quickly changed to avoid copyright issues'.' Personality Cub Simba was playful and always ready for an adventure with his best friend, Nala. He tried to see the best in everyone, even his uncle Scar. At times, he could be a show-off and arrogant, and boasted that he will be greatest king ever, which often got himself and Nala into danger. In spite of this, he came to see the fault in his actions and always learned from his mistakes. Now as an adult, Simba still has his fun-loving demeanor, but has become ashamed of those actions he believed were his fault when he was a cub. After reuniting with Nala, Simba realizes he needs to mature and take responsibility, he becomes even more courageous and is determined to protect his family and kingdom, regardless of the cost. Simba becomes very strict and takes his job of ruling the kingdom very seriously. Unfortunately, later in life, this defensiveness causes him to become occasionally over-protective and arrogant to others, even his family. However, he eventually comes to see the light and is successful in saving his pride. Simba is marked by his strong sense of justice. Yet despite this, he is still gullible to his enemies, such as when Zira congratulated Kovu for leading Simba into the ambush she set up, he automatically believes her words and distrusts Kovu again, when Kovu was really unaware of the ambush and therefore, had nothing to do with it. He is also extremely protective of Kiara to the point of keeping her in his eyesight constantly. He is so determined to keep his family safe that he ignores reality. He is very cold to Kovu but is not above listening to reason and to being loyal to what his own father was, his rules and laws. At the trial, due to his injuries, his anger, and the stress of his position, he finally snaps, ignoring his daughter's pleas. This almost nearly destroys his relationship with his daughter. When confronted by Kiara at the end of the movie, he harshly orders her out, but his daughter convinces him that his foes are their own kin. Simba looking at everybody, finally realizes that Kiara is correct and begins to trust her more. When Kiara tackles Zira to prevent the irate lioness from killing him, he jumps after her to rescue her. Kiara tells him that she tried to save Zira, and seeing that Kovu belongs with her, gives his blessing for the two to marry. He is more forgiving of his enemies and more trusting of his daughter, indicating he is becoming a better ruler. Physical appearance Newborn Simba was very small and chubby with a large head. He had light spots on his head and body, as newborn lions usually have. As a cub, Simba has "brownish-gold" fur, with a lighter cream color accenting his belly, muzzle and paws. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises (red as an adult) and yellow scleras; his upper lids are a deep tawny. Additionally, he has a light pink nose and four black whiskers on his right side and three whiskers on his left side of his muzzle, and the insides of his ears are tawny and rimmed with black. Cub Simba boasts a small tuft of hair on top of his head, and a short bushy tail. He has somewhat stocky proportions. Teenage Simba retains much of the appearance he had as a child, but is much more lithe. He has a mop of reddish-orange hair growing on the top of his head and partially down his neck; this is the early stage of his mane growing in. Teen Simba also has some noticeable darker colorations on his body, such as a brownish point above his nose. As a young adult, Simba is much larger and his body is muscular. His russet mane is now fully grown and covers the entirety of his neck and much of his back, and his ears are barely seen. His eyes are smaller in relation to his head and are more oval shaped. In the sequel Simba's Pride, now a full grown adult, the colors of his pelt and mane are somewhat duller, and he has a more aged look and a heavier build. Dark Shadows He has some apparitions in it, but doesn't have important roles with the exception of some chapters, like for example: "Finding a New Home", where he decides the fate of Julia and her still small clan. His looks vary a little from the Disney due to the artist style, changing some details but always trying to be as loyal as possible to the original style. Disney In the films The Lion King The Lion King marks Simba's first appearance. All the animals in the Pride Lands gather at the foot of Pride Rock to commemorate the birth of Simba, who will eventually succeed to the throne and take his father Mufasa's place as king. Furious by the fact that he is no longer next in line, Simba's jealous uncle Scar refuses to attend the ceremony. While Simba grows into a rambunctious lion cub who frequently boasts about the fact that he will someday rule over the Pride Lands, Scar secretly plots against him. Scar plots regicide and familicide against Simba and Mufasa by luring Simba into a vast gorge, where he triggers a wildebeest stampede. Notified by Scar that Simba is in danger, Mufasa rushes to his aid and manages to place him safely on a ledge. Weakened and unable to pull himself up the steep slope to safety, Mufasa asks his brother for assistance. However, Scar's true nature is revealed and he betrays Mufasa, throwing him into the gorge where he is killed by the fall. Convinced by Scar that he is responsible for his father's death, Simba runs away to a distant jungle where he is befriended by Timon and Pumbaa, who teach him to ignore his past and avoid his responsibilities. There, he grows into a handsome young lion, while Scar wreaks havoc on the Pride Lands. When Simba is discovered by his childhood friend Nala several years later, she confronts him, warning him of Scar's tyranny and ordering him to return home. Afraid of facing his past, Simba refuses until a wise mandrill named Rafiki leads him to Mufasa's ghost, who convinces him to return home and reclaim his kingdom from Scar. Simba returns to the Pride Lands and finds them barren because their natural resourceshave been squandered and abused by Scar. After witnessing Scar strike his mother Sarabi, Simba orders Scar to resign. At first thrown by the fact that he is alive, Scar soon regains composure and forces Simba to admit to the pride that he is responsible for Mufasa's death, while cornering him at the edge of Pride Rock, hoping to subject him to a similar fate as his father. Having grown overconfident, Scar finally reveals to Simba that he, in fact, killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba tackles Scar with unexpected fury and forces him into announcing this to the pride, initiating a battle between Simba's pride of lionesses and Scar's army ofhyenas. After a grueling fight with Scar, Simba eventually defeats him and takes his rightful place as king. When the kingdom returns to its former glory, the animals welcome the birth of King Simba and Queen Nala's first born. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride A direct-to-video sequel released in 1998, Simba's Pride takes place shortly after the events of the first film, depicting Simba and Nala as king and queen of the Pride Lands. In a ceremony at Pride Rock, the Pride Lands commemorate the birth of Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara, of whom Simba is overprotective. He discovers that Kiara has disobeyed him by visiting the forbidden Outlands, home to an enemy pride of Scar's followers known as the Outsiders, and befriending a young member of the pride named Kovu. After a close confrontation with Kovu's mother Zira, the leader of the Outsiders and Scar's most loyal follower, Simba separates the two and reminds Kiara of her responsibilities as a princess. Meanwhile, Zira plots to manipulate Kovu in order to gain revenge on Simba for killing Scar (Not knowing that the Hyenas killed Scar). Several years later, Simba grants a young adult Kiara permission to embark on her first hunting excursion. Despite the fact that he promised her independence, Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa to follow and watch her. Angered by her father's overprotectiveness, Kiara decides to rebel and pursue her hunt outside of the Pride Lands, where she nearly falls victim to a wildfire. Kiara is rescued by Kovu, who returns her to the Pride Lands, all secretly part of Zira's plan to overthrow Simba. Claiming to have left the Outsiders, Kovu asks Simba for permission to join his pride. Simba reluctantly agrees, but does not trust Kovu because of his prior association with and likeness to Scar, and continues to treat him coldly. That night Simba dreams about attempting to save Mufasa from falling into the stampede but is stopped by Scar who turns into Kovu and throws Simba off the cliff into the stampede. While Kiara and Kovu's friendship continues to grow, Simba, encouraged by Nala, attempts to show Kovu kindness by spending a day with him. Realizing that Kovu is beginning to side with Simba because of his love for Kiara, Zira ambushes and attacks Simba. Convinced by Zira that Kovu is responsible, Simba exiles him and warns Kiara not to see him, but she ignores this and leaves to find Kovu. When a battle ensues between the Pride Landers and the Outsiders, Kiara and Kovu arrive and stops them. When a furious Zira attacks Simba, she is intercepted by Kiara, causing the two to fall over the edge of a cliff. Kiara, who has landed safely on a ledge, offers to help Zira, who is struggling to hang on. However, Zira, consumed by her hatred towards Simba, refuses to accept her assistance and falls into the raging water below. Simba finally approves of Kiara's love for Kovu and reconciles with his daughter. The Lion King 1½ In The Lion King 1½, a direct-to-video interquel released in 2004, Simba appears as a less prominent character because the film's primary focus is on Timon and Pumbaa's behind-the-scenes role and involvement in The Lion King,2829 in which they appear as supporting characters. Although the two films technically share the same story and timeline, the plot of''The Lion King 1½'' focuses more on Timon and Pumbaa. The meerkat and warthogunknowingly coexist alongside Simba, and the story fills in the two characters' backstoriesand events that lead up to their long-lasting friendship, coinciding with and often initiating the events that affect Simba's life during the first film. These events include the commemorative bow that occurs during the opening "Circle of Life" musical number and the collapsing of the animal tower that takes place during "I Just Can't Wait to Be King." The film also explores, in further detail, the relationship among the three characters as Timon and Pumbaa struggle to raise Simba as adoptive "parents" and disapprove of his relationship with Nala, portraying Simba as he grows from an energetic young lion cub, into an incorrigible teenager and, finally, an independent young lion. In TV series Timon & Pumbaa The success of The Lion King and popularity of its characters led to the production of Timon & Pumbaa, an animated television series starring Timon and Pumbaa. Simba makes several brief appearances, including one episode in which Timon drags him out to try to revive Pumbaa's lost memory. In the episode "Congo On Like This," Timon and Pumbaa suspect that Simba has reverted to his carnivorous nature. The episode "Shake Your Djibouti" again features Simba, when Timon and Pumbaa are forced to train him to protect them from a laboratory monster. Another episode, entitled "Rome Alone," shows Simba being captured by Romans and forced into gladiatorial battle with another lion named Claudius. Simba also appears in a music video of "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" starring Timon and Pumbaa. The Lion Guard In November 2015 a new series called The Lion Guard is due to be released. Set in between the events of The Lion King ''and ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, it will feature a new cub named Kion who is the son of Simba and Nala. Books In 1994 six books called The Lion King: Six New Adventures were released. Set after the events of the first film, they featured a cub named Kopa who was the son of Simba and Nala. Other Quotes "I'm gonna be King of Priderock." "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all. Heheh" "Hey uncle Scar, whenI'm King, what'll that make you? "But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" "Oh, okay. Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise?" Category:Characters